The Day
by lala3
Summary: OK! Sorry about the other thingy... I'm gonna blame it on Michelle but I fixed it! OK please R&R and this time I promise it isnt some junky stuff like last time! It's an actually a story!


Hey! This is my very first fic! Ok so if there's anything wrong I want to blame it on my cowriter Michelle! Its all her fault! And if there's anything right I get all the credit *big smile* OK so here it goes oh-ya I don't own any of the charters blah blah! Oh-ya but I wish I owned Chirstopher! Yes! Oh-ya and Michelle wants to own David but she's just weird… before I bore ya to death I'm gonna go on! Here it goes! Oooh one more thing! This is like… umm… the sequal to the first all the old charters plus new ones! What will happen????

"Hey wait for me!" Jesse screamed trying to catch up to her brother. 

"We are going to be late! Thanks to you!" He screamed at her.

"I'm sorry…" Jesse said in a little pouty voice. It was their very first day at their new school. Jesse was a bottle of nerves, she hated to move but her step mother wanted it that way. Jesse hated her step mother so much the hate was to deep to discribe by words. Just thinking about her step mother made her so mad! 

She ran up to her brother.

"I hate her." She mumbled.

"Well she's our new mother now so get over it!" Jesse stopped and her brother turned around. "Hurry up we don't have time for this!"

"I cant believe you just said that! I'm so glad you got over mom this quickly!" Jesse ran off in the opposite direction as the school. She needed to get away from it all. Then she thought of the lake, no one would be there, it was the privict place!

She arrived but she wasn't alone. There was four other people there. She was confused, they all looked about her age and shouldn't they be in school or something?

What was going on? She suddenly got very dizzy that she had to sit down. She gripped her head and everything started to go blurry then black. 

(ok sorry about this but I'm changing the way I write, I'm gonna do it like I was Jesse! Its just so much easier that way! Thanks!)

When I woke up it was black except a little heat and a little light coming from one of the smallest fires I've ever seen. I almost laughed but it was the only heat and it was freezing! I got up and then stubbled right back down.

They noticed my graceful move, all 4 of them. 

"So you awake." One of them said, all I could make out was that it was a male.

"What's it look like?" I didn't mean to sound so sarcastic but that's way it came out.

"Yikes! Look who woke up on the wrong side of the ground!" This guy was a total fruitcake.

"That was so funny… where are we?" I asked looking around us we were surrened by trees. 

"I have no clue, I blacked out and I ended up here. it's the same with everyone. Do you remember anything?" Another male asked. 

"Not really…" I answered. 

Then there was shooting in the back round, like guns.

"What the hell?!" I said looking at the direction of where the noise was coming from. 

"Shit! It's closer now, we have to get up. MOVE!" He seemed to be taking control of the situation. 

We all got up and started to run. The shooting and screaming got closer. I was kinda getting alittle freaked out then I bumped into something very big and tough. 

I looked up.

"What the hell?" He put the torch close to me, I was guessing to see my face. I saw his blue eyes and his blonde hair, that was tattered and messed up. There was blood all over his shirt and he had this look on his face, amazment was it? 

"Get up, come with me." I didn't know what to do.

"Either come with us, or get caught by those guys." I turned back and heard the shooting. I didn't want to be caught by those guys. 

The other guy with a huge sword had brown eyes and brown messed up hair. He was shorter then the blonde but he was still built very well. 

Stop think like that! You don't even know who they are! I screamed at myself. 

Where is Jesse? Who are those two hot guys? You probable know the answers to these questions but hey I wanted to ask you anyways! Well R&R please! Thank you! 


End file.
